


Will you...

by darkfire75



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, set in the same universe as Missing You so they're still 24yrs old, this is the fluffiest thing i've written in like a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: Keith has something he wants to ask Lance.





	Will you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Some more older!klance as I promised, set in the same universe as my other fic. I haven't been feeling the best lately and needed fluff and this thing decided it needed to be written asap. Enjoy! :D

“You’re awfully quiet tonight. Something happen while I was away?”

Keith stares back at Lance as they lay atop the covers of his bed, holding and cuddling one another as they usually did after a mission. His hand had been rubbing circles up Lance’s side when he asked the question.

“Nothing happened,” he says. His hand strays to hold the back of Lance’s head, running his fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck. Lance hums a little at the touch, but he still looks unconvinced.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lance shrugs. “I mean, it’d be _nice_ , but you don’t _have_ to.”

There’s words on the tip of his tongue and he wants to ask the question that’s been burning on his mind for the past couple weeks but he’s afraid. He doesn’t want to ruin anything. He and Lance have a good thing between them. He leans forward and presses a very light kiss to Lance’s mouth.

“I love you, Lance.” The words spill out easier than they ever have before. It’s never been easy for him to admit how he feels, but with Lance it always felt right. He can be _himself_.

Lance is beaming, his smile wide and radiant as always and Keith needs to look away briefly so not to lose his composure over what he wants to say. “I like hearing you say that,” he says, his voice low. He nuzzles his nose against Keith’s and laughs when Keith makes a face.

In the midst of his giggles, Keith realizes how truly beautiful Lance really is, and he feels butterflies inside himself. His cheeks even feel warm. He hates that he can still feel so enamored with the man after all these years together, but he can’t help it.

It’s so easy to fall in love with Lance.

Keith slowly sits up on the bed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He’s sure Lance can hear it—how can he _not_ it’s so _loud_ and _deafening_ this was a mistake it’s too _soon_ he shouldn’t—

He glances down when he feels a hand on his own and finds himself blinded by another one of Lance’s smiles, though his eyebrows are knitted closely in worry.

“Babe?”

The word hangs in the air for a few minutes before Keith can exhale and actually breathe. This shouldn’t be that hard. He takes a deep breath and swiftly rolls over on top of Lance, laying his full body over his as his hair cascades around his shoulders. Lance continues smiling and raises a curious eyebrow. He doesn't seem all that bothered by the new position though as he threads long fingers into Keith’s hair, and Keith really starts to worry that his heart’s going to burst out of his chest.

“You look constipated,” Lance jokes. “Something’s clearly on your mind.”

His other hand is trailing down Keith’s back, resting just above his tailbone and Keith sucks in a breath. He has to say it _now_ or he’ll lose his nerve.

He looks down at Lance with his shining blue eyes and stupidly handsome face and opens his mouth.

“I wanna marry you.”

A couple things happen after the words leave his lips. Lance stills beneath him and his eyes grow wide, as if he’s not sure he heard Keith correctly. Keith decides to hide his face in his shoulder, clinging to Lance desperately and hoping he didn’t just screw everything up.

There’s a long, pregnant pause before Lance responds. All the while Keith is running through every disastrous scenario in his head. He hears Lance let out a small puff of air and feels his shoulders shaking so he lifts his head to look at him and feels his stomach drop because Lance is _crying_.

“Lance—”

“You’re serious?” he says, his voice shaking.

Keith hesitates for only a second before nodding. “Yeah. I’m serious.”

He suddenly finds himself being pulled down by his collar, Lance’s hand cupping the back of his head as he guides him to his lips. The kiss is wet and sloppy and Keith can’t stop wondering if this is a good thing or not but when Lance pulls away, he’s _smiling_ and his eyes are watery and Keith’s breath gets caught in his throat.

Fingers leave his hair and move to caress the side of Keith’s face and he leans into the touch without even thinking about it. Lance murmurs something then, unintelligible, and Keith asks him to repeat himself and Lance sighs dramatically though he’s still got tears falling down his cheeks.

“I said I wanna marry you too, Mullet.”

It’s Keith’s turn to smile now and he feels the corners of his mouth lift, feels his own eyes watering and stinging from unshed tears and he bends down, capturing Lance’s lips with his own. “I wasn’t sure if it was the right time,” he says in between kisses.

Lance rolls his eyes. “We’re practically married already anyway, even Pidge says so.”

“Yeah but—“

He’s cut off when Lance wipes away some of the tears falling down Keith’s cheeks and smiles again. “So did you get me a ring?” he says, teasingly.

“Uh…well…I wanted to try and make you one but—”

“I’m _kidding_ , Keith. I don’t need a ring to know I love you.”

Keith feels that familiar embarrassment coming on again. Lance always says he says corny shit but Lance is the one that makes his heart flutter when he least expects it. Keith grabs the hand still on his cheek and wordlessly laces their fingers together.

“I’m gonna ask it properly now,” he says.

“Okay.”

“You’re not gonna make fun of me are you?”

“Babe, I’ve got the rest of my life to do that why would I do it when you’re asking me to be your space ranger partner for life?”

Keith snorts out a laugh, shaking his head. “C’mon, this is a serious moment.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance says. “I’ll be serious. Look, see? This is my serious face.”

His face scrunches up comically and Keith almost loses it right then and there but manages to compose himself. “Lance McClain,” he says, finally, and his voice starts trembling in his nervous excitement because this is _real_ this is _happening_ , “w-will you...marry me?”

Lance squeezes his hand as soon as the question leaves his lips and grins back at him.

“Hell _yes_.”


End file.
